The Lose of an Innocence
by YukiNurosaki
Summary: Italy is working on her chores when Holy Rome appears and asks for a favor. (Fem!ChibitaliaxHoly Rome. I know, terrible summary, but I don't know what to put (/)-(\) )


**Important: Please read-** Okay, so before you flame me and write strongly written comments, I would just like to say that this is the closest I've ever gotten to reading/writing something sexual. So, I had no clue how to word it, but I did the best I could.

Also, I used Fem!Chibitalia (Alice).

I was listening to Romeo & Cinderella, and that's where the idea came from.

So yeah, I think that's everything. All I ask is no flaming and strongly written comments. Maybe, if you have time, you could critique me and tell me where I could improve as a writer, but you don't have to. Also, I would like to hear opinions on what you thought.

Oh yeah! I'm planning on writing a second chapter, but I'm going to put this under completed anyway.

So yeah, that's it. Sorry to bore you, but please enjoy my attempt at a serious fan fiction. [Insert smily face here]

~Yuki

* * *

_It's a sin to kill a mockingbird._

Contently, Alice worked on her chores. Humming, she would dig out an article of clothing out of the large basket in front of her, snap it, fold it, place it in the drawer of the dresser in front of her, and begin the cycle over again. She repeated this ritual multiple times before finishing the first drawer and proceeding onto the next one, having no clue of the bright blue eyes that watched her from a distance.

"Done," she whispered when she finished the basket. Nodding at her work satisfactorily, she picked up the empty hamper and turned to head to the door. Surprise hit her when, in stead of empty space, she ran into a foreign warmth. Looking up, she came face to face with a certain blonde German.

"Oh, Santo Roma, I'a didn't see you there. Please'a excuse me." While lowering her head, she sidestepped Holy Rome and started towards the door again. But to no avail, for the earlier mentioned German swiftly grabbed her small shoulders.

"S-Santo Roma? I-Is'a something wrong?" Alice looked back up at the boy. Tilting her head at a slight angle, she scrutinized his facial features. Something was different about him; it was almost as if something was bothering him. While biting his bottom lip, he gripped her shoulders and watched her, his blue eyes filled with an emotion Alice had never seen before; she couldn't even find a word to describe it. Worry began to overcome her, the more she studied him the more anxious she became.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alice finally broke the silence.

"S-Santo Roma, are you okay?" she asked, bringing up her hand to touch his cheek. In one fast movement, Holy Rome grasped her wrist, preventing it from making contact with his skin. The way his eyes darted over to her hand then back to the small Italian resembled an animal. Alice's worry became mixed with slight fear as she became more alert of his actions.

"Santo-"

"Shhhh..." Cutting her off, he released her hand and brought his finger up to her lips.

"Alice, I, I need you to do a favor for me," he told her in a hushed, urgent tone. Too frightened to answer, Alice silently stared into his blue eyes with her own orange ones. She wasn't sure how to answer him, so she just nodded in reply.

While using his body, he forced her to step backwards until she bumped into the dresser. Dropping the basket, she placed her hands on the wooden chest for support. She could hear the small cup that had recently been propped up on the furniture falter and roll off onto the floor from her running into the dresser. She began to speak, but was once again cut off from the sensation of Holy Rome's lip brushing against her neck. Her thoughts became clouded, only shifting back into clarity when she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"I need jou," he told her, his voice gruff as if it was produce from the back of his throat.

Alice didn't know what do to, she didn't know what to say, and she didn't know what to think.

She was completely at his mercy, free to obey his every wish and fulfill his every desire.

The last thing she remembered was him saying,

"I promise, I'll be gentle."


End file.
